


Alexithymia

by FanFiction_Writer_3



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Borderline Personality Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Writer_3/pseuds/FanFiction_Writer_3
Summary: /ALEXITHYMIA/:Difficulty in experiencing, expressing, and describing emotional responses; Inability to identify and express or describe one's feelings.【Type】One-shot + Bonus Chapter





	1. "I'll help you understand."

**Author's Note:**

> This a re-written version. It turned out the way I made the reader lack the knowledge as to how proper emotions worked due to being left home alone for a majority of his young childhood years where his mother would usually ignore him, other times verbally/physically abuse him tied in with a real-life disorder I never hear of, so here this the re-written version of the story with the reader properly showing symptoms. 
> 
> A short DISCLAIMER that I AM NOT A DOCTOR and as I said, I didn't know of this until it was pointed out at me and I did some research. I obviously can't go around diagnosing others or claim I know everything about the brain and whatnot, so keep this in mind in case anything seems wrong, because it isn't as if it's a story about the reader getting a diagnoses, or anything like that.
> 
> (The originaly can be found on my DA:   
> www.deviantart.com/hetaliafangirl01/art/Rin-x-Oblivious-Male-Reader-Understanding-579980956)

 

"H-huh?!" Rin hurriedly backed away on his bed until his back hit the headboard as his wide eyes stared at his companion wearing a bright blush while the other tilted his head cluelessly. Does he seriously not know why Rin reacted this way? Then again, f/n does have a reputation of not showing off much of what he is feeling, usually expressing the "written out" version in complex words anyone friendly with him eventually learned deciphering techniques. "Y-you...w-want to go on a...d-date?!" f/n took a couple seconds before nodding seemingly hesitantly. _Wh-what should I say?! f-f/n never seemed interested i-in anyone romantically! E-especially me..._ Rin's blush grew at his last thought he shooed away. Rin does find f/n incredibly fascinating all because of his one constant thought: f/n is unique. The way he talks...honestly, some find it annoying because f/n never outright says "I'm happy", "I'm mad", etc. rather, expressing them in a form Rin never heard before. 

 

"If I'm being truthful, Rin-kun, I'm not exactly sure...what a date is. At least, not a clear understanding." f/n pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper with rushed hand-writing. "I've really only seen them in magazine stands, however, I don't get their functional purpose. I know it's usually between two people who are involved romantically, but since Momotarou-kun told me to ask you on a date then handed me this paper, there must be another variable to these dates that concludes a much different result."

 

 _So that's why Momo was talking to f/n all secret like..._ A red tic mark throbbed atop Rin's head re-imagining Momotarou whispering into f/n's ear just around the time Rin turned the corner during recess and slipped something into his hand. At the time Rin felt annoyed because Momotarou was awfully close in f/n's personal space, but now, he's annoyed Momotarou practically set f/n up even though pretty much everyone knows f/n is, what many claimed, is the most oblivious person alive. Why do people say so? Not a single time f/n understood dirty references, double entendres, or even pick up lines. 

 

"Although, on this paper, Momotarou-kun also wrote I should kiss you on the lips or cheek afterward, hold your hand or keep my arm around you during. I've seen many couples do these things, but as well as girls and guys who often either hold hands or rest their arm around the other's shoulders or arms. Does this mean a date is a simple activity anyone can do together? Usually, students in our class talk about wanting to go on dates with pretty girls. Am I missing something valuable?" It's like the more f/n spoke the faster his words became leaving Rin's sweat growing bigger and bigger until his head fell forward. 

 

 _He's so clueless...'m going to kill Momo for this!_ Fire built inside his raging eyes think what other perverted things Momotarou may have told f/n way out of context. _Still_...Rin lifted his head up a little revealing another light blush. _A-a date with f/n...I-I've thought what it'd like since f/n has trouble socializing in a morally correct fashion._ _Should I explain what date is? O-or will he no longer be_ _interested?_  "U-uhm...f/n...what Momo told you was meant for you and me to go on a romantic date...wh-what intimate couples go on." His position shifted uncomfortably. "I-including kissing, h-holding hands...all usually people who date d-do because they want to show off the fact they're dating, basically telling anyone who is interested in one or the other they are taken...i-it's a little confusing to explain, b-but..." Ugh! f/n is probably so confused! Rin genuinely feels bad f/n was put into this situation...

 

"In other words, dating, generally, is a stage of romantic relationships in humans whereby two people meet socially with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a prospective partner in an intimate relationship. Is that right?" f/n re-defined perfectly Rin grew pale hearing. Spot on..."I see. Then, do you wish to go on a date with me after all? I have yet to hear your answer. We've been talking regarding definitions and purposes I merely meant to quickly mention. What is your answer?" Is he seri-- it's f/n...he's always serious, it seems. Wait, does this mean f/n still wants to go through with it?! Rin could feel his heart accelerate thinking actually has a chance. 

 

"I accept." He tried sounding confident. f/n's lips curled upward sending Rin's blush growing darker. _Wh-what with that look?! I-it's almost as if he's happy I said yes_..."Wh-when do...you want to go...?" f/n stared back at his given paper. 

 

"Right now. Momotarou-kun wrote after swim practice." That's sudden! What was Momotarou thinking?! He's a literal idiot sometimes. "Are there certain precautions I should take on this date? I've never been on one before...although, a girl once noticed me when I was getting lunch at a local cafe and she joined me." What? "She sat right of where I was sitting, sometimes taking a bite out of my own food, one time spending a minute hugging my arm. Would that be considered a date--" 

 

"Let's go." f/n became bemused getting yanked up onto his feet then out the door Rin opened and slammed harshly closed. _When the hell did that happen?!_  Rin's eyes darkened. _Who's this girl?! She obviously loves f/n...he might not realize it, but I do and it's getting me super pissed_. He's made up his mind: by the end of today, f/n will hear out Rin's true feelings. "W-we'll walk around the park...o-or something...A-also," His grip around f/n's wrist tightened. "Wh-who was that girl you mentioned?" 

 

"Ah...I believe her name is Yuhei Mori. She's apparently an...old neighbor I had growing up." Rin heard a hesitant tone in f/n's last part. Nobody knew f/n's past. He never shares any information, if he has siblings, if it's his mom or dad who watches him, anything. Rin is becoming curious, should he possibly ask? "We never talked much, she is very nice, though. Many people, specifically males, would give her compliments, gifts, homemade chocolates, things they'd always follow with 'will you date me'. Mori-san never once said yes and would walk away." Great, a popular girl...Anything else he should know? Soon enough Rin dragged f/n all the way out of their school building. Damn, he doesn't know what his next core action would be appropriate. He couldn't ask f/n, he'd probably tilt his head questionably. "Rin-kun, we each didn't plan any solid activities we'd enjoy. Why don't we sit down? If you continue mindlessly dragging me around we wouldn't be following any proper constructs other defined as a date." f/n's words cleared Rin's otherwise clouded mind prompting his feet no longer carrying his body forward in a hasty manner. 

 

"f/n...do you even want to do this?" No one else was around them. Far away from _'Samezuka'_ , the two stood near an entrance to a wide-ranged green area with trees on either side of a smooth sidewalk, between each tree newly implanted benches. "You...don't know what to do, never properly experience a date...hell...I bet you don't understand what...loving someone means...do you?" Pathetic...Rin has been selfish after all, hoping every day f/n would come to him inducing a relationship then become annoyed at every suggested advance f/n missed Rin try making sometimes not thinking f/n...clearly has a problem reading these advances as anything romantic. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to force you into this. I'm stupid...I dragged you out here not thinking maybe you weren't ready." 

 

"Rin-kun..." f/n slightly frowned. "My nose is stinging and...my eyes are becoming watery. I want to cry, Rin-kun. I'm not sure...but the most probable explanation is it's because I am physically incapable of detecting or expressing feelings either I or others feel despite being obvious. I know from experience tears mean sadness, a smile means happiness...th-that's really all." Part of his words became unsure as Rin's eyes widened watching tears fill f/n's water line. "I'm...responsible if anyone else doesn't feel good toward me. I tried learning...but for some reason, I could never keep up, remember which facial movement meant what other than happiness and sadness. Often, every time I failed, I would seclude myself, stay in bed during weekends or suddenly think to myself 'I can't do it', 'what's wrong with me', 'why am I not progressing'." Why f/n did those things...

 

"You'd get...depressed..." Rin spoke quietly. f/n gets depressed realizing he has trouble processing emotions any other person could easily pull off, feel useless each failed result when he tried researching..."f/n, I never knew you went through all that. I-I'm sorry...I really am..." He stared into f/n's eyes he once again blushed after f/n stared back. "We should sit down, you're...feeling sad and it's best to let it all out." f/n looked like he wanted to say something though kept silent. He allowed Rin to pull him over toward an empty bench both their bodies filled almost entirely. Let it all out, huh...? "f/n...can I ask a couple questions?" 

 

"You may." He wiped his eyes. 

 

"Uhm...how long have you had this...difficulty? I'm guessing you had it for quite a while..." f/n, similar to earlier in the story, took a while before nodding. Could it be something serious? A physical issue in his brain? Rin's imagination is running wild. What if f/n does have something fatal? He...couldn't handle losing f/n, and he can only imagine what'd be like for the other party who might not know something is wrong. No...he said it himself, he's incapable of properly expressing his feelings.

 

"Around the time my father left my mother and me." Whoa...something so serious like that actually happened in f/n's past? It's honestly worse since he doesn't look at all bothered admitting it. "I caught him opening our apartment's door wearing a jacket, hat, and holding a large suitcase. All he did was stare at me before walking outside. My mother stood behind me watching quietly. She had this look on her face she always wears whenever she would look at me, which wasn't a lot. Most of the time she'd spend time in the living room betting all our money in digital poker causing large debt piles affecting our everyday lives. Whenever she'd get mail, she'd pull me out a semi-large closet she'd always lock me in for days, sometimes for an entire week giving me spoiled food I couldn't keep down inside my stomach, and slap me across the face as she yelled 'this is because of you, you're selfish, mooching all my money for yourself'. She was referring to all the money we owed to my elementary school. That's why she'd lock me in the closet--" f/n's detailed childhood history lesson got interrupted by Rin gripping f/n's biceps tightly he widened his eyes at actually getting surprised. "Rin-kun..." He couldn't see Rin's facial expression in the position Rin put himself in, staring down, anywhere other than f/n's eyes. 

 

"Something horrible happened to you...n-no, you had a horrible childhood. I...I never knew..." His shoulders shook. "Why didn't you tell me...? I-I can't do anything about the past...but I...I at least would be able to help you feel better, be there for you, keep you company any other time you'd get depressed thinking about..." Rin shouldn't get worked up. It's true, he can't do much now unless it's giving moral support...Rin knows is stupid. _Th-the reason is_...He does know why. Any good friend would become emotional hearing their's experienced traumatizing events, but Rin..."I wish I was there to help you...I'm so sorry..." 

 

"Rin-kun..." f/n was finally shown Rin's red expression accompanying tears he tried stopping. "Why...are you sorry? It wasn't your fault my father left or my mother pushed our family into debt she'd blame me for. I don't understand why you're crying. I know you're...sad, but why? You couldn't have stopped any of these things from happening because we didn't know each other, we weren't even in the same city. My mother would still have hit me even if we did know each other. I don't...u-understand..." Suddenly Rin witnessed something no other person in ' _Samezuka_ ' or any other school f/n attended has seen; f/n's lips turned upside down furiously with his teeth gritted, his eyebrows furrowed down and twitching violently, all accessories to f/n's eyes gaining tears once more, this time thicker. f/n...was showing he was mad, sad, and annoyed all at once. "I never understood...! My mother wouldn't tell me anything other than insults...! Yell at me...! Smack me...! I couldn't keep up in school...! Either my mother would keep me from attending or I didn't have any energy left over...! I didn't know anything...! Nothing...! I still don't...! I wanted to run away...!" Rin wondered countless times what f/n would look like expressing his true feelings, whether it be happy or sad, no matter the situation...he regrets making those wishes. "Rin-kun...I'm...mad...! I'm mad at my father...! I'm mad at my mother...! I'm...mad at myself...!"

 

Rin wouldn't ever want f/n feeling this way but it seems this entire time they've known each other f/n has been fighting these evil demons his own parents created and bread. _Wh-what...am I supposed to do...?_  It might be inappropriate considering the circumstances, however, Rin couldn't help noting down their close proximity, getting a good whiff of f/n's scent his heart pounded against his rib cage every time it'd linger longer and longer. "I can't imagine what you could be feeling right now..." His hands shakily cupped f/n's moist face Rin dried softly using his fingers. "But I know from experience it's excruciating going through. You're someone important, f/n. I'll try my absolute best from now on to help you understand everything better. Your trauma...it turned you into something nobody would wish for. I'm sorry..." Rin pushed himself forward just a little bit until he accomplished his goal he's composed together ever since they sat down. _Am I taking advantage of f/n...?_  Yet Rin pushed deeper. _He'd be confused, unsure what he should do, say, think...he can't say "no"_..."Y-you might not know why I'm saying all this," He looked away. "J-just think it as me...happy Momo said you should ask me out." Surely even f/n could understand what RIn meant. 

 

"...I'm oblivious, not moronic, Rin-kun." 

 

"E-eh...?!" After Rin let f/n go said male grabbed Rin's shoulders enclosing their bodies a second time. "f-f/n...!" He brought their faces in exactly copying Rin's earlier action he believed f/n simply imitated. 

 

"You kissed me because you love me, right?" Rin couldn't hide his shocked reaction f/n induced. "I remember some things I researched, simply not everything since they're all scrambled together in my brain I have a hard time picking out one by one and matching them with their respected term. I know smiling means happy, I know tears mean sadness," f/n spokes these words not too long ago. "But I also knew kissing happens between couples, dating is what typically couples do, and love is what neither of my parents ever showed me because an intense feeling of deep affection is what 'love' is. Thanks to Momotarou-kun, I learned a new important feeling I had the most trouble understanding."

 

**~*~*~**

 

_"f/n-senpai~! There you are~!" f/n tilted his head watching Momotarou's face grow a huge smile. "Can I talk to you for a second~? It's super important~" f/n nodded and turned around fully facing Momotarou. Next thing paper filled his vision. "Here~! It's some stuff I've written down for you~! See, after Rin-senpai is done with swim practice, I want you to ask him out on a date~!"_

 

_"'Date'...?" f/n repeated slowly. "Other students referenced this a lot, although I never got the purpose. Is there a reason I should ask Rin-kun on a date?"_

 

_"Ah-ha, I wouldn't expect you to notice~!" Momotarou rubbed the back of his head. "Putting it bluntly," He leaned closely near f/n's ear his right hand cupped around. "Rin-senpai loves you a whole bunch~! Some of us on the team often noticed him staring at you whenever you'd pass by us in the halls if we'd be discussing any upcoming competitions or scheduled practices. It's pretty funny, too, since he'd always be in the middle of a sentence before trailing off to stare at you like a stereotypical high school girl you read in manga~! I swear once I saw a heart appear over him~!"_

 

_"'Love'...?" f/n repeated again. "Momotarou-kun, could you please elaborate? I understand liking is showing admiration toward something or someone...is 'love' the same thing?" Smile not faltering once Momotarou nodded._

 

_"Mhm, basically~! You feel love typically for your family because they properly took care of you, making sure every day you're happy, well-nourished, stuff like that, the same friends usually do. Though love is also what you feel for someone you want to get romantically involved with." He raised a pointer finger. "Think of it as this: two people get married because they love each other and want to spend every day with the other person only. You get the idea~?" So this is why couples and families say "I love you"._

 

My mother never fed me properly or paid me much attention...she must've not loved me _. "Thank you, Momotarou-kun." f/n smiled. "I now understand 'love' a little better. If Rin-kun feels this way toward me, and you say I should ask him on a 'date', I'll fulfill your request." He stared at his given instructions reading over every word. "Oh, Momotarou-kun. Do me a favor and if you see Rin-kun, don't mention what we discussed." His smile widened minimally under a finger he pressed over his lips. "This is something important, I want to surprise him. Keep this a secret between you and me, okay~?"_

 

**~*~*~**

 

Momotarou looked pretty shocked and a little flustered f/n made such a action during his asking to keep what they said a secret. "Did I surprise you, Rin-kun~?" f/n's smiled turned devious similar to the smile he gave Momotarou. "Momotarou-kun originally wanted to tease you by giving a vague warning about me visiting your room, but I wanted this to stay between me and you fully. Plus...you looked cute turning very red in the face~" An unconscious short laugh escaped f/n's throat, such and his sudden compliment sending Rin matching f/n's recollection. Like f/n's first time showing deviance and annoyance at his own unknown problem, Rin, for the first time, showed an incredibly embarrassed expression, his face and neck turning strawberry red, small beads of sweat dripping down his temple all as he stuttered out incomprehensible words. "I'm...glad you said everything you said. Even I know what happened to me is something many other children, even adults, unfortunately, go through feeling weak and useless. I never had friends growing up, so meeting you, Momotarou-kun, Aiichiro-kun, and many others who bothered helping me learn things I struggle with constructing their meanings," f/n lightly pressed both their lips together for only two seconds. Rin tightly closed his eyes and clutched f/n's shirt. "I...couldn't be happier~"

 

 _f-f/n is really..._ All Rin could do is swallow a forming knot in his throat. "Th-the way you're is making it seem like all this time you were faking!" He semi-yelled finally catching onto everything f/n did and said Rin would usually find playboys pulling on girls they'd try bringing home. _At least he's feeling better_. Rin is relieved f/n is already gaining better knowledge. Hearing him say he's "happy", as cliche as it might sound, definitely makes Rin feel happy the most important person in his eyes is no longer getting left in the dark. "D-don't tell me you're going to start being a tease all the time..." 

 

"Oh..." f/n randomly remembered. "Rin-kun, didn't you have other questions?" Right...Rin's mind took a detour after hearing f/n's...dark past...he completely forgot he had a total list he's been meaning to go through. "Do you still want to ask me them?"

 

"I-I didn't know if I should ask anything else. I had no idea you...went through 'stuff', so I got worried if anything else I wanted to be answered would affect you the same way." _He probably thought he should share his past only if someone directly asked him_. Which is technically true. f/n never once got asked regarding his life growing up but not knowing why he felt he shouldn't say anything or something terrible would happen. 

 

"Rin-kun, my mother abusing me and my father abandoning her and me are the only things I feel sad recalling. I had no friends because not a single person would talk to me. _'Samezuka'_ is different, somewhere people say 'hi' despite not knowing my name. Nothing else you ask me will make me upset." f/n wouldn't lie...or more like _doesn't_ lie.

 

"Th-there really wasn't anything else...your first answer pretty much gave me all the answers I needed..." Rin could hear his own heartbeat. "Th-the only other thing I want to know...i-is..." _Ugh! Spit it out! He d-did just_..."D-do you, y-you know..." _God, stop acting pathetic! Just ask already!_  "D-do you f-feel the same way...?" 

 

"Feel what way?" Another throbbing tic mark. f/n let out a second short chuckle watching Rin's eyebrow twitch. "I'm kidding, of course I know what you mean." Yeah, definitely making it look like f/n has been lying. "I'll admit...I'm still a little confused. For a while I'll still be unsure...but right now, I'm confident I finally understand what I'm feeling...including what I'm feeling for you, Rin-kun." 

 

 _Wh-why do I regret going through with this_... _?_  Rin's blush refused to go away the more f/n would speak his mind Rin couldn't help get flustered over. His usual emotionless voice became a soothing, smooth tone Rin could fall asleep listening to, probably could make hundreds of people fall in love with if he continued saying these cheesy lines alongside his newly found devious smirk. "S-say, f/n...do you...I-I mean, we are still technically on a date, a-and it'd feel wrong if we suddenly stop...we should continue, m-maybe walk the rest of the sidewalk. I-I did hear there's a good ramen shop on the other side...i-if you want." _Jeez, why do I keep getting hesitant? No wonder f/n gets confused whenever I say something_...

 

"Sure." 

 

"H-huh?" f/n stood up holding a hand out for Rin to grab. He stared down at his companion, somehow his eyes brightening immensely perfectly matching his confident smile. "f/n..." Another look Rin never saw f/n pull. _Nonetheless, it makes me want to smile too_. Which is what he did before standing up on his own and grabbed f/n's hand with the opposite ending them walking side-by-side. "By the way, if you run into Momo during school, tell him to meet me so I can talk to him about today. I bet he's desperate for details."

 

**~*~*~**

 

"R-R-Rin-senpai! W-wait! I-I-I thought y-y-you wanted t-to thank me!" Momotarou crawled backward on the ground until his back hit the wall sweating profusely. His eyes met a red-eyed demon surrounded by fire making his body almost completely black. "f-f-f/n-senpai s-s-said e-e-e-everything w-was fine!" 

 

"It was." Rin punched his own palm glaring down at the shivering Momotarou. "But I won't ignore the fact you took advantage of f/n's ignorance. For that, you shall face punishment." 

 

"H-HAVE MERCYYYYYYYY!" 

 

From a distance, a male walked down _'Samezuk's'_  halls wearing an absolute deadpanned expression that didn't change once, even when he stopped to look out a nearby window getting a clear look of a white corpse lying down stiffly. _Unfortunately, sympathy is another thing I don't understand_.


	2. "So you're..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little mini-episode I decided to make that is *cough*whatIattemptedtobe*cough* more on the cute and funny side.

"Rin-kun, why are making such an angry expression?" f/n looked up at his lover from where he sat on said person's bed who also happened to be incredibly pissed off, copying last episode's demonic form. "Did I perhaps do something I shouldn't have due to our current relationship status as a couple? If I did I am not completely sure what I did wrong." His own face turned into a clueless chibi look Rin only got more angry at. 

 

"You idiot...YOU CAN'T GO AROUND KISSING PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" He let all his anger out, gaining almost a hundred throbbing tic marks popping all over his head replaying everything he saw. "Y-you're supposed to only kiss me! I-I'm your lover," Rin's frustrated expression slightly declined as a light blush dusted across his nose induced by his own words. "M-meaning you can't kiss, hug, or hold other people's hands! Wh-why did you even do that?! I was right in front of you!" 

 

**~*~*~**

 

_"Stare..." Momotarou heavily sweat-drop at f/n's intense stare contest. He's been like this for an entire minute already, and honestly, Momotarou is starting to get very scared. "Stare..." f/n got even closer._

 

_"f-f/n-senpai...what are you doing?"_

 

Kiss, verb, a touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting. Noun, a small cake or cookie, typically a meringue...I see. _f/n turned his face back to normal and nodded firmly with sparkles appearing out of nowhere. "Right, greetings, Momotarou-kun."_

 

_"E-eh? 'G-greeting-- chuuuu!" Momotarou went completely stone the very second f/n literally attacked his mouth out of nowhere. Looked like he started chipping away as well._

 

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Then out of nowhere, Rin's body came flying through the air with fire in his eyes slamming his feet right into f/n's face that still hasn't changed even when he lied on the ground with blue coming over his otherwise pale complexion._

 

**~*~*~**

 

f/n blinked once tilting his head earning three question marks twitching above his head. "I see...a 'kiss' definition can vary depending on where on Earth you are residing in currently. Here, I must only kiss you because formal relationship constructs say so." All Rin could do in response is violently twitch his eyebrow. To be truthful, he thought f/n would have at least knew that from the beginning. "Oh, Rin-kun. Does this mean you experienced a feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages or feeling or showing suspicion of someone's unfaithfulness in a relationship, definition for jealousy?" 

 

_Out of everything he could have most knowledge over, it had to be the most embarrassing one_. Rin turned away placing a hand over his face to cover his dark red cheeks. Dammit...f/n really shouldn't be let loose in society. "I-if you must know, yes I did." He tried pulling a tough exterior only to end up looking like a pouting child. "Y-you can only do that sort of stuff with me! I-I don't like seeing you e-even near other people! U-understand?!" f/n stared down casting a shadow over his eyes during Rin's loud ranting of what isn't acceptable while already in a relationship. 

 

"Rin-kun." He slowly stood up grabbing Rin's face using his hands and curled his lips upward. His eyes brightened abruptly creating a flowery aura surrounding them. "You're so cute when you get protective~" 

 

"D-don't pull your finishing move on me!" It was super effective. Rin has been defeated.

 

 

**I said I tried!**


End file.
